


【咕哒君】逐渐刀客塔化（2）

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: paro :吐槽役咕哒 in 明日方舟
Relationships: 咕哒中心
Series: 银莲花 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477091
Kudos: 3





	【咕哒君】逐渐刀客塔化（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 明日方舟真好玩hhh
> 
> 收藏了一个分析官方版博士的帖（？） 
> 
> 我真心喜欢“救世主”们.JPG
> 
> 第二人称叙述（重点）

1 关于理智

你看着泛着奇异光泽的石头，果断选择先靠王财里的苹果维持理智。

又到了把苹果当饭吃的年代（？）。

嘘———

不要提那句俗语。

能天使跃跃欲试想抢你的苹果去做派就是后话了。

毕竟，你现在，还没有，辣个吕人。( •᷄ὤ•᷅)

2 关于前期

还记得吗，最开始你因为手痒氪了一单。

虽然这让你刷新了三观，发出“原来这个世界上真的存在六星啊”的感慨，但随后你遇到了一个很严肃的问题。

要么是你还用不上他（她）战斗就结束了（惊讶/虐菜），要么是你还用不上他（她）战斗就结束了（痛苦/卡费）。

所以，暂时，他们就被安置于宿舍待机。

“不要紧，都有机会的，迟早让你们陪我加班。”说完，你忽视了瑟瑟发抖（想象中）的干员们，慢悠悠地拄着输液架走了。

3 我有一个大胆的想法

你准备拜托梅尔做个能放输液架并能带人快速移动的外骨骼———来自懒癌的最后一点追求。

4 关于职介

“【辅助】：提供多样增益减益效果的职业。”

从阿米娅那，你得到了这样的概念。

但对于像梅尔、深海色的干员，说实话，你还不太会用，所以你选择让她们在罗德岛放飞自我快活去了。

喜欢机械的去造自己的小玩意儿，喜欢画画的让她画，只要别把罗德岛搞没了就行。（放养模式）（超低要求）

在这里，你不得不提一下【特种】干员们。

阿消是神！阿消强无敌！

你从来没想过还有这样的钻空子（bu）的方式。

那个水枪（？）可是相当于能百分百即死的宝具啊！而且不需要充能！小姑娘是自动触发的啊！

你看向她的眼神一瞬间就变了。

那可是，能把弑君者一把推下去的吕人（震惊）。

辣鸡整合，辣鸡弑君者，我们消总135cm都能守一条路。

5 关于三四星

你只能说，是真的好用。

（目前还在第三章 233）

费用低，易满潜，爱了。

本来是靠发色记人的你，十分感动地记下了他们的脸（名字）。

这可是一个脸盲患者最大的诚意啊！

“那真是谢谢你哦，博士。那我是炎熔还是芙蓉？”

———

——————

再见！

———

开玩笑的，当然是炎熔啦。

6 关于游戏

明日方舟，玩得好（动脑子），是在玩塔防；玩得不好（瞎放），是在玩养成。

7 关于区别

fgo：

完全不慌，毕竟可以一直苟下去。

除去从者的技能很苟之外，还有令咒和碎石流呢:)

明日方舟：

慌慌张张，左顾右看，毕竟大局为重，鬼知道敌方会从哪里冒出来。

而且失败了要重新来过，这就很悲伤了。

之前只用带五骑，现在要带12个人。

当然一旦熟悉这个设定后，对于比较苟的玩家而言，感觉12个都嫌少呢 233

8 关于愧疚

说句难听的，从者的【战斗不能】让你觉得心疼、愤怒（对敌方），但干员的【退场】却让你感觉恐惧，所以你总是在残血状态时就立即撤下他们。

你身处战场。

你的每一个命令都有人去执行。

你的失误会导致他们的“死亡”。

你感觉自己比以往更加渴求着胜利。

而且，有些干员是没有战斗经验的。

看到档案的一瞬间，你甚至想打人（策划）。

为了她们，为了感染者，为了生存，一定要赢。

FIN

感谢你的阅读 (*ꈍ꒙ꈍ*)

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是准备好好吐糟的，但最后莫名认（生）真（气）起来。 
> 
> 干员退场没有语音，档案中还专门有一条是写战斗经验的，令人窒息。
> 
> 本来想暑假fgo赶进度的，结果现在还卡在皇女那章，都怪明日方舟！（8.20）
> 
> 但明日方舟也是真的很好玩，要肝，要命。_(:з」∠)_


End file.
